


002. -Cuddling

by glassthroat



Series: 30 Days [2]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Because he does., Did I mention the touching that Xelloss does?, I should write some though., M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Right so about the touching.., Whoops--, otp: stoneheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat





	002. -Cuddling

Zelgadis talked in his sleep.

It wasn't audible, not usually, but when his face was pressed against the chest of the mazoku, Xelloss could feel his chimera's lips moving gently against that too-warm skin which would've left any regular human uncomfortable from how hot he burned. But as he did with everything else, Xelloss' thoughts were of Zelgadis, of reaching out and touching him and how they touched. He had discovered that it took more heat, more pressure, to make Zelgadis feel him and how he had feasted upon the responsiveness of the chimera's sensations when the young man had gasped in shock the first time their lips had touched and then he had pressed closer, kissing and kissing and kissing the chimera over and over until he knew that there was a fist coming at his face.

That one had hurt.

In the days afterwards, he had not gone near Zelgadis, had just smiled and given him sidelong stares with a tilt of his head and the shaman would glare, glancing away after a second or two. None of the rest of the group, except perhaps Gourry (who could be uncannily perceptive at the best of times) noticed it at all outside of the normal antagonism that the shaman and priest could sometimes share. After all, they all knew that Xelloss was but a mazoku and that he enjoyed the dark emotions that came with being around Lina and Zelgadis. Besides, not even Amelia could ever perceptibly harm the mazoku except when she was going for her "Life is Wonderful" stanzas -- at which point, Xelloss could usually find somewhere else to be.

And quickly.

But ah, how Zelgadis always pulled him back in. Everyone else in the group was delightfully transparent for their desires; Lina was avaricious, Gourry followed her because he didn't have anything else better to do and Amelia went along because of her desire to keep away from the internal politics of her family sometimes. But then there was the shaman, stoic, bitter, self-loathing and the most tasty bundle of emotions that Xelloss had ever come across. He was beautiful for his anger, beautiful for what he was and really, Rezo had made him a thing of beauty when all was said and done.

So Xelloss kissed him. **Again**.

The punch was once again worth it; Zelgadis was fast and strong, thanks to both the brau demon and rock golem thirds that had been wrapped around his soul in a complex weaving that Xelloss was certain that not even he, a creature of living breathing magic, could ever duplicate so finely. Rezo had made Zelgadis a work of art and he was hopelessly distracted by the young man's appearance. More than once, he had lingered on the astral plane and watched the chimera bathe, taking note of the slight gouges in the firm form here and there, observing him, smiling, smiling, just.. smiling.

Zelgadis really _was_ distracting for him.

So when he'd kissed him a third time, Zelgadis had slugged him once more, cracking his jaw painfully and yet Xelloss had gone back, kissing him, touching, letting his hands move beneath fabric and pulling the young man closer. The rest of the party didn't waken as they'd found some place else to be, found some way to move against one another and Xelloss had gasped as he'd delightedly surrendered a smidgen of control to let Zelgadis' fingers bruise his throat, his hips, being touched as he touched in return and he'd been rewarded with sharp teeth digging into his skin, ripping, tearing and doing damage that no mortal person would ever tolerate receiving.

It'd just turned the priest on.

And so he'd fallen like the wolf he was upon Zelgadis, mouths pressing together and then they'd been naked, his legs curling over stone hips, drawing the chimera in. No preparation, no need for it, but there'd been roughness and Zelgadis had paused, mouth opening and closing before he'd been moving at the digging of dark claws against his back when the priest scoured his stone hide with sharp fingers. They had moved and Xelloss had lifted himself upwards, gasping, always gasping, head thrown back and he didn't see the way those blue eyes watched him, mesmerized by the beautiful sight, transfixed on the way that slim body, molten hot within, pale flesh marked by too-strong fingers, clumsy touches and bites flexing atop the muscles that tightened and contracted, didn't see how Zelgadis bent his head as if worshiping--

They had moved together, their mouths meeting and then it had been like fire, the moment of orgasm too potent in pleasure to lack in an edge of pain.

And so Xelloss had found that Zelgadis talked in his sleep as he laid beneath the young man, his arms about the chimera, one hand stroking the back of the stiff, stern neck while the other clasped Zelgadis close. It wasn't cuddling. Not exactly. Zelgadis had sunk against him, worn out, exhausted, sated and sleepy and making something within Xelloss twist before he'd slept.

So the priest smiled and simply watched over his young man beneath the moon.


End file.
